Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a mirror display which is driven in a display mode and a mirror mode and is capable of sensing a touch input.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, display devices for various purposes have been developed. A mirror display has a mirror coupled to a display. Mirror displays are expanding applications such as room mirrors in automobiles and mirrors in clothing stores.
An example of a mirror display is implemented by a method of assembling a reflector 8 and a display 4, 6 in a set frame 2 as shown in FIG. 1. The display may be implemented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) including a display panel 4 and a backlight unit (BLU) 6. The reflector 8 is a mirror region for reflecting light. This mirror display cannot change a mirror region MR and a display region DR because the mirror region MR and the display region DR are physically separated.
In the conventional mirror display, an in-cell touch sensor cannot be applied to the mirror region and the display region. In order to implement a touch screen on such a mirror display, a separate touch panel must be bonded to the mirror display.
In-cell touch sensor technology senses a touch input using a touch sensor embedded in a pixel array of a display. The in-cell touch sensor technology can implement a touch screen without increasing a thickness of the display. However, since pixels and touch sensors must be time-divisionally driven, the driving method is limited. In a display with an in-cell touch sensor, in order to prevent mutual influence due to coupling between the pixel and the touch sensor, one frame period is divided into a display period in which the pixels are driven and a touch sensing period in which the touch sensors are driven. Therefore, the in-cell touch driving method is difficult to increase a touch sensing sensitivity because the display period is short and the touch sensing period is short.